Perfect Night
by Black Rose14
Summary: Ty is forced by her older sister to move to another town, another mission, but this time the vampire they need to kill isnt ur normal vamp. He has more up his sleeve then the eye can see. R&R. Need reviews if u want more.


All these characters are mine; the Night World is LJ Smiths. It is copy written, by me! So if you want to borrow someone or something, ask. I hope you like it, well of course if you don't, it's your loss, not mine. Okay it is, but anyways. Umm, I donno. Read and Reply, the story may be longer is I get good replies!   
  
PART ONE:  
  
The moon was full, a perfect night for killing and death.   
  
He loved the night. But he should. He was raised by cold-hearted killers. People  
who taught him to kill or be killed. So he did. He was raised that way and always   
would be.   
  
He was taught to stalk the shadows. To kill like a cold-hearted killer. To   
feast  
on the blood of people. A vampire. But not all vampires are like that,   
people   
change. And that is what Axel Dafoe did.   
  
Axel used to be mean, cold-hearted, and didn't care about people. He was protective   
about his friends though. And that was the only thing that used to be good about  
him,  
but he changed.   
  
Now he does care. Sure he is still mean and strong, but he doesn't go around killing  
humans, and others who look at him wrong. But he no longer lives in a enclave.   
He   
lives in Firestone. A place of Night people and Daybreakers.   
  
Axel is a seventeen, renegade and feared. Even if he isn't the same. He will always  
be a person to run from. No one knows when he may just all of a sudden turn and   
kill you.   
  
****  
  
Ty walked into her class. She was new to the school and hating every second of  
it.   
Her older half sister, who just so happened to be the only person left in her  
family,   
made her move here. ~ So it is my fault she, well we, have a job? Why couldn't   
she   
have done this one by herself? ~ Ty asked herself silently.   
  
The teacher looked at her. "You can sit in the chair in the back." The teacher  
Said.   
Ty started to walk toward the seat. She felt people watching her. Everyone   
always   
starred. She didn't look that different. She was short, slim, with long  
firery   
hair, her eyes were smokey blue, her skin was pale. Ty often found herself   
hiding  
and walking away from people. She wasn't what you would consider a people person.  
But she was made fun of because she had a double 'd' chest and was so short.   
  
Ty heard people snicker and say things. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard   
sometimes.   
When people move away from you, and trick you. When guys ask you out and  
never   
show up. Or slam you into lockers. Ty was also made fun of in the girls locker-room.   
Physical Education was Ty's most hated class.   
  
"Ty-lye-Annie?" The teacher asked. Looking at Ty. Tyliana was used to people messing   
up her name. But this was REALLY off.   
  
"It's Ty-Lee-Ana." Ty said slowly. The teacher nodded and wrote something down.   
Ty   
waited for any other questions.   
  
"And Tyliana how do you say your last name? My-Stickle?" The teacher asked.   
Ty nearly  
died! Her last name was extremely easy.   
  
"Mystical." Ty said in disbelief. How can you get a name, or word, like that wrong?   
Things were going to be weird; Ty could feel it in her blood. She couldn't help   
but   
wonder if all her classes were like this how she was going to survive. But   
she   
goes to new schools all the time, and no matter what the school was, or where  
it   
was, she was made fun of. The teachers messed up her name.   
  
But she hasn't died... yet.  
  
****  
  
Lucien sat in a large chair and waited. He would look out the window every now   
and   
then. But other wise he just sat there. The room was pen drop quiet. No one   
else   
was in the room with him. And only a few other people were in the house. But   
they   
were all downstairs. And this house was soundproof.   
  
Lucien finally got extremely bored and pulled opened the lab top in front of him   
and   
started to type an email to the two assassins, Tyliana and Freya, he hired to kill   
a few people he needed dead. He typed a short note saying that as soon as the job   
was done to bring the bodies and them selves to his place. He also typed that they   
only had a few weeks, a month tops.   
  
Then he started exploring the web. He went to a chat site and started chatting   
with   
this girl. She got on his nerves so he sent her a deadly virus. One that would  
crash   
her system and she would have to buy a new one, and wouldn't be able to get   
rid   
of it even when she did. She would have to buy one from one of his companies.  
  
Lucien smiled as he started doing that to many other women who wanted to chat with  
him. His picture was on his profile, and Lucien was irresistible to women of all ages.   
  
****   
  
Ty walked down the hall towards her next class, two classes before  
lunch.   
She could hear the snickers. Ty could feel the eyes on her curvy body. She   
heard   
someone say, "Ew, look at that ho." It made her feel weird and shy. She wasn't   
a ho,  
but her sister was an assassin, she was just pushed around. ~Freya, this   
is   
all your fault! ~ TY thought silently. Walking with her head down. Sometimes   
she   
would wear shirts that said things like: Clique Whore, or: Proud Layout Whore,   
and:  
Will work for sex. But they aren't true. Today Ty had on a shirt that said:   
AHHH! Prozac!   
  
Ty walked into into the class. She walked over to the teacher and gave him a paper.   
She was late and all eyes were on her. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard.   
  
"WHy don't you have a seat in the back." The teacher said. ~ Yea-raw for me. I sit   
in the back for all my classes so far. ~ Ty thought as she went towards the back.   
She stumbled slightly on a bag, the kids snickered. Ty felt her cheeks redden.   
  
She sat down in the only open seat. It was way back in the back and she had one  
boy   
on her left, but he was two seats over. Ty was happy he was so far over. She  
wouldn't   
be comfortable sitting by someone. But when Ty looked over she sucked in a   
hiss   
of breath. He was strikingly good looking. He had spiky black hair, and his  
eyes   
were green and clear. His skin tan and he was tall and muscular. But Ty recognized   
him easily. ~ OH God! It's Axel! ~ Ty thought. Axel was one of the people Freya   
was   
Supposed to kill. But he looked so strong! But Freya would say:  
  
And you point is?   
  
****  
  
Freya walked up the hallway. She was ten minutes late to her class. But she wasn't  
worried about getting in trouble. Not a single teacher would get mad at her.   
She   
just looked too damn good she figured. It shirt said it all: Barbie wishes she   
was me!   
  
Freya walked into the class. She could easily spot Ty. But went ahead and walked   
Up   
to the MALE teacher. "Sorry I'm late." He excused her and told her to sit in   
the   
back by Ty.   
  
Freya walked up the aisle with all the eyes on her, un-like Ty, she wasn't made  
fun   
of. She was perfect height. With Blond hair and clear blue eyes, she had a light  
tan   
and a 'c' chest, all the guys wanted her.   
  
Freya sat on the right of Ty. Ty smiled weakly at Freya, but Freya didn't return   
the   
gesture. ~ I see we found Axel. ~ Freya said in Ty's head. Ty nodded slightly.   
But   
Freya didn't notice or care.   
  
****  
  
Ty looked around. Being in the same room as Freya was nerve wreaking. SO she decided  
to start doodling in her open notebook.  
  
She didn't care to pay any attention. She already knew all of what he was saying.  
So she didn't feel the need too. This class was the easiest for her. It was Liturgy.   
She had passed it with flying colors in her last school. And this school was doing  
the same things they had already done.   
  
Ty looked up when she heard her name. "Ty-lie-ana?" The male teacher asked.   
  
Ty shook her head. "Ti-lee-ana." Ty said. ~ At least he was close, off by an E ~   
Ty   
thought as she went back to doodling.   
  
Every now and then, Ty would look up. She looked over at Axel he seemed to   
be   
lost in his own word as well. Ty sighed and looked down. Then looked over   
at   
Freya who was flirting with a guy.   
  
When Ty looked back over at Axel he was starring at her, she automatically looked  
Away embarrassed. But she looked over at him through the corner of her eye he was  
Still watching, and he was smiling. Ty's hair fell in her face a bit because   
of   
the way she was sitting, but Axel just smiled and turned back to his paper.   
  
~ Why can't I be more like Freya? ~   
  
****  
  
Axel looked up at the clock. They still had ten minutes before class was over.   
He   
was cool with this class, but he just hated school. The teacher didn't notice   
people   
passing notes, and sleeping. But the teacher, Mr. Yawner was really old.   
  
Axel noticed the girl sitting a chair away from him to the right. She seemed embarrassed   
This, to Axel was funny. Most girls wanted to sleep with him, not run away scared.   
  
~ Ah well, there's a first for everything. ~ Axel thought. But he didn't know but   
a bit of it. Like he didn't know for once he wasn't the hunter, he was the hunted.   
  
Okay, that's it for now. But if you liked it, and tell me, I'll write more. You'll have to be patient with me, cause I'll get writers cramp, and block. Sorry about so many spelling and grammar errors. You can, if you wish, point them out to me. Review please, and if you wanna hear more. Um, that's it. *Smiles* Even if you don't like it tell me. Though I hope you do. 


End file.
